The Bureau of Unexplined Happenings
by Queenofthestars001
Summary: On the corner of a street sits a brick two story building. The uppermost level is the office of one Harry Potter, supernaturalist extraordinaire. Follow him as he deals with snarky 'Witches', a amazing but crazy personal assistant and the worst, customers who think they know better then him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Queen here**

 **This is just a small series of loosely connected one shots of a cute little supernatural AU**

 **This features OCC characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hannah Abbott looked down at the slightly crumpled paper in her hands, then looked back up, checking the address that was scribbled down in a messy fashion. She paused, wondering if perhaps the address on the website was correct. Hannah's thoughts were very justified, the small building on the corner of Saint Keilips St. was very old, crumbling brick walls and peeling red paint. The windows were filthy, as if no one cared to wash them for many years. The walkway leading up to the doors was almost overgrown with large weeds poking through the cracks of the cement.

Hannah swallowed back her distaste at the sight and walked forwards to the door. Thankful that she was wearing gloves, she knocked firmly on the door. The door opened to a lovely young lady with long blonde hair and beautiful silver eyes. She was dressed oddly, with a bright pink and yellow jumper on with grey pants and fuzzy red socks. She smiled at Hannah and gestured her in.

"I'm sure you're here to see Harry, go up the stairs, he's not busy at the moment." The lady said, sweeping her colourful arm towards some cramped stairs on the right side of the room.

Before Hannah made a move, her eyes darted around the room. _It's just as dirty here as it was outside_ , Hannah thought, eyes noticing the dirt covering the floor and walls. Right beside the stairs was an old wooden reception desk, with a gold nameplate that read "Luna Lovegood". The name must have belonged to the oddly dressed women. It was the only semi-cleaned thing in the space Hannah could see.

"Are you sure I can just go up?" Hannah asked, dragging her eyes away from inspecting the room.

The women, Luna, smiled and nodded,

"Harry's rarely busy nowadays, mostly consulting people within his office."

Hannah nodded and walked up the stairs. At the top, a door hung ajar, and Hannah could see a man reading the news at his desk. He was maybe in his late twenties, with messy black hair and, appearing slightly above the book he was reading, stunning green eyes. Hannah cleared her throat and the man flicked his eyes up to look at her. He made a surprised noise at the back of his throat and put the book down.

"Welcome," he said, not getting up but indicating that she may take a seat in one of the two chairs in front of him, "My name's Harry, what seems to be the problem?"

Hannah sat down and looked at him questioningly.

"How do you know I have a problem?"

Harry smiled at her, and a part of her melted into goo.

"My dear, anyone who is willing to come talk to a expert on well, everything _unusual_ has some sort of problem they need fixing."

Hannah was intrigued by Harry's nonchalance. She let out a shaky breath and rushed right into her story.

"I think there's something haunting my house…..

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the women in front of him. She was a small blonde women who wore high-end fashion clothing. He wistfully wondered in anyone who came to his office would ever be like Luna, his amazingly weird receptionist, who had a knack for knowing exactly when Harry would get a good case, or Hermione, a clever women who lived down the street with her husband who would sometimes come over on a slow day with a book that Harry could borrow and a lecture about cleaning up his office on the tip of her tongue. Hell, Harry would even take the 'Greenwitch', Draco, with all his huffy attitude and snarky remarks.

The blonde was still going on about a ghost or demon in her house, who seemed oddly to focus on her kitchen. Harry suppressed a moan, they all jumped to ghosts and demons. If it were a ghost, they probably wouldn't even notice it was there, as most ghosts tend to stay quiet and in the dark, and if it were a demon, her and anyone she lived with would already be dead. Finally, Harry held up a hand, cutting the women off.

"I'm sorry, miss. ?"

"Abbott" She said, a little put out by being interrupted.

"Ms. Abbott," Harry said, lowering his hand, "It seems that you don't have a ghost or a demon in your house, most of the activity is in the kitchen?"

"Yes" She said, looking relieved, but cautious.

"Okay, it seems to me that you have what's called a Brownie living in your house. A pretty generous one too, as most Brownies leave a house if they don't get any gifts after the first couple days. Brownies are naturally nice creatures, shy, and work at night to clean your house in return for gifts. Useful to have if you ask me, but I understand if you don't want it staying in your house. Leave it alone for a few more nights and it should leave on its own. They love sweet things so leaving out sour items like limes should get rid of it fairly quickly."

Ms. Abbott nodded, and reached for her purse. Harry quickly stopped her.

"No need to charge. It was my pleasure."

Ms. Abbott blushed and nodded, getting to her feet and leaving his office. Harry sighed and relaxed, pulling out his book and resumed reading. Hermione would probably be by at noon, if Luna was correct, and Harry wanted to finish beforehand.

 **An abrupt end! Like I said up top, this is a series of oneshots, so I'm filing under "Incomplete" until such a time comes where I'm bored of writing this (Hopefully no time soon).. Hope you enjoyed reading, leave a review ,and as always, have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, Queen here.**

 **Here's another chapter. Featuring Luna! Notes at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

Harry didn't remember hiring Luna. No, really. All he remembers is idling thinking of _maybe_ hiring someone to help around the office, keep it from collecting dust when he needed to travel for work. He had taken over the office after his godfather had passed away a couple months ago, and was still getting his bearings. He soon waved that thought from his mind, he was a rather reclusive person and didn't think he could stand having someone around all the time.

Not even a week after, he walked into his office to the sight of a strangely dressed girl. She wore a yellow sweater with neon leggings and rose-tinted glasses. Through his shock, Harry dimly realized that she wasn't wearing any shoes. The strangely dressed girl smiled at him and Harry was instantly weiry.

"Hey there," He said, "Um, can I help you?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. I'm here to help you. I'm Luna, your new assistant."

Harry blinked a few times, processing her words. The girl, Luna reached behind her and pulled out a cup. She handed it to him with a sly smile.

"Here's some coffee. I've started filing some of your old papers, it should be done by next week. There are a few letters on your desk upstairs. Now shoo, you and I need to get to work"

Dumbly, Harry nodded then turned and walked up the stairs to his office. As he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of his usually messy office looking pretty decent for once. It hadn't looked this good since he took over the office from Sirius. He sat down at his desk and looked dubiously at the coffee for a moment. He shrugged then took a swig from the cup, deciding that he didn't really care if his new assistant poisoned it or not. The coffee was pretty great, and he sipped it as he looked at the few letters on his desk. There was a letter from his friend Remus, asking him over for tea next weekend, and another from a woman named June, who wrote to thank him for the help with warding her house from a rather cruel poltergeist.

After reading the letters, Harry got up and walked over to his bookshelf. He pulled out a large book and sat back down at his desk. He was currently working on a case that had him stumped. There seemed to be a vampire lose out in the countryside, but there hadn't been anything spotted, no new neighbors, or strange visitors, no one acting out of the ordinary either. Harry was starting to feel skeptical that it was a vampire, but all the signs of one were there. People being found in the morning drained of blood, teeth marks, the works. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It seemed that he would need to take a trip down there himself and take a look around. He really didn't want to, not when he had other cases and a upcoming wedding to attend, he didn't have the time to. But if he couldn't figure out what was terrorizing the villagers then he would have to go down.

There was a knock at his office door. He looked up from the book to see Luna standing there with a pot of coffee. Harry had forgot that she was there. He ran his fingers through his hair once more. She seemed rather nice, and her coffee was great, but Harry really didn't know her, and Sirius' motto for working with someone had always been "Only work with people who you would trust not to put a bullet in your head." Harry sighed and leaned forward.

"Um, Ms. Luna-"

Harry was cut off.

"Whatcha working on?" Luna asked, glancing at the open case file.

Harry glanced down at the folder, then up at her.

"Just a small case, nothing really." He said, closing the file and placing it off to the side.

"Anyways," He continued, "It's really nice that-"

Luna cut him off again.

"Who is it?"

"What?" Harry asked, surprised.

"The person or creature that's behind all the attacks in that village."

Harry blinked.

"Um, I don't know. Wait, how'd you-"

"I read it in the case file." Luna said, cutting Harry off for a third time, "Have you looked at all possible creatures?"

Harry rubbed his temples. Luna continued

"It could be an Empusa."

Harry sighed.

"There are both male and female victims, Empusas tend to only drink from men"

Luna nodded.

"What about a Sigbin?"

Harry sat back in his chair.

"A Sigbin is native to the Philippines, you won't see any down here."

"But, Sigbins can be controlled by certain families. If one of the families moved down here….."

Harry pinned Luna with a stare.

"No one's moved there for quite a while."

"Next town over?" She shot back.

Harry paused. It was possible that the family in control of the Sigbin could have sicced the creature on the next town over. It would keep the creature satisfied and move suspicion from them. Luna perked up, taking his silence as an agreement to her points. She refilled his coffee and skipped to the door.

"Oh, by the way," She said, turning to face Harry who was still deep in thought, "I expect a bi-weekly salary, and 14 days of paid vacation. I'll be back later with some lunch."

Then she closed the door behind her. Harry sat there for a while. Then he shrugged and went back to the file. He would give it a month before she quit.

She never did

 **Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the story! I didn't expect to finish another chapter so fast, but hey, I can't complain.**

 **Thanks so much for reading. As you can probably tell, this story is super non-linear, sorry.**

 **Arnold Devillena: Harry mostly works alone, but I'm definitely gonna have Ron and maybe Neville tag along for some fun adventures!**

 **As always, enjoy and have a great day.**


End file.
